


Black's Ball

by Bluefrost1800



Series: Wolf Family [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternative Universe - Wolf Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefrost1800/pseuds/Bluefrost1800
Summary: Glaucia Wolf's side of 'The Masquerade Ball'





	Black's Ball

A scream and a crash was heard from behind a wooden door. None of the servants dared to go near it in fear of invoking the wrath of the room's occupants. Inside the room stood two figures that shared a striking similarity to each other. One was a man and the other a woman. The man, who was sitting in an armchair, watched as the woman picked up a glass container with a pixie inside and threw it an the wall; glass flew around and the liquid that was preserving the creature stained the wall and wooden floor. Finally, he spoke, his done dark and heavy, barely containing the rage that was inside of him. "That was a gift from mother."

"Screw the gift!" his counterpart screeched, turning wild eyes to him. "There are more important things to worry about than a scowling!" she turned to two large mirrors that showed the same, yet different, scene.

One mirror showed twin sisters arguing, or more specifically one girl yelling at her sister. The other showed two brothers doing the same.

Those where the dimensions that held the **Yellow Wolves**. The ones that were watching were the feared  **Black Wolves**.

Gnaeus sighed. His counterpart had been far too moody that day. But given that it was that time of the month and her cramps were worse that before, and with the upcoming ball, it could be excused. Not that he would ever say that; he valued his life, thank you very much. A groan brought him from his mussing to see the woman clutching her midsection. "Do you want some pills?"

She nodded and he quickly poured her a glass of water gave her a pill. The brunette looked at the mirrors, noticing that both sets of twins had gone to bed, the air heavy in the bedrooms. His eyes narrowed; they could use this. "Where's Peter?"

Glaucia looked at him with a raised brow. "He's at home, if I'm not mistaken." her eyes narrowed, "Why? What do you have in mind?"

Gnaeus gestured to the mirrors. "It may be time for our little siblings to meet us."

"And would that happens? We can't exactly go to them, not with mother and father keeping an eye on our travels."

He smiled, showing off his teeth. "Why should we got to them, when we can make them come to us?"

* * *

When Abiel returned to their workshop they did not expect to see the female **Black Wolf** standing in front of her dress with her two  _ ~~pests~~_ partners. They eyed the woman. Her black hair was done in a messy bun with white roses, and a touch of make up accented her natural beauty. While they knew that Glaucia and Dipper were the same person they still couldn't wrap their mind around it. While Dipper is still a 12-year-old girl, Glaucia had taken the form of a 23-year-old. It was a well known fact that the members of the family could change their ages to suit their needs, it made the tailor wonder if Dipper would also choose to stay in her 20s like her sister when the time came, or would choose to age naturally like her cousin Daniela.

But there were more pressing matters to attend to than thinking about the future of a girl, such as the Wolf that was currently in his workshop. While it wasn't unusual for someone to check up on their commissioned dress, it was unusual for Glaucia Wolf to do so. After having so many of her dresses made by them she only came when they needed measurements.

"Hello Abiel."she greeted, not turning to face him.

"Good day, mistress. How may I be of help today?"

Her eyes flickered to them before falling on the dress again. It was certainly beautiful. It had a long and puffy black skirt and a black corset that would draw attention to her chest. "I heard that you visited my pupil today."

"Yes, I did."

 _"Why?"_ she already knew the reason but hearing it from Abiel would confirm the fact that her sister, and brother by extension, would be coming to her ball tonight.

"Hunters decided that the day of the ball was a perfect time for him to commission a dress for young lady **Yellow**. Luckily, I was able to resize one of lady Michaela's failed dresses."

The brunette scrunched up her nose. Michaela wore mostly blue centric clothing, with the occasional green, purple and silver. She couldn't imagine her little sister, who is usually associated with yellow, in a blue dress. "And mask? What about the mask?"

"I haven't given her any mask, but Hunters has assured me that he would take care of that."

Glaucia pursed her lips. If Peter is the one to give the girl a mask then there would surely be a glamour attached to it. Under normal circumstances that would be welcomed if only his glamours weren't strong enough to fool even her. She nodded at the tailor before leaving, closely followed by Azrail and Hades.

* * *

Glaucia Wolf scowled fiercely down at her sister. The girl was having  _second thoughts!_ She watched as her pupil quickly railed her back before she could choose to stay at Gravity Falls. The lessons she had given him on manipulation where worth all of the times he had tried to blackmail her. After sharing a triumphal look with the brunette, she cut off the connection with the portal that was nicely disguised as a photo.

She stood up, flattening out any wrinkles that the dress had acquired while she was sitting, and exited her room, heading towards the ballroom. Her guest were already waiting for her, watching her as she descended the twin staircase, mirrored by her counterpart. When the reached the landing, they raised the champagne glasses given to them by the servants and spoke, low and high tone mixing. **"Thank you all for coming to our masquerade ball. Now, without further ado."** the orchestra started playing and the guests wasted no time in finding partners for a dance.

A laugh near them was heard. It was dainty and weak.

"Must you two always be so dramatic?" a voice asked. The hosts turned to see that it was their cousin, Omega, near one of the doors that the servants used, mask already on.

 **"Of course."** they said, moving towards the seer. **"This night has to be perfect."**

Omega tilted their head to the side, quicksilver eyes sparkling under the light of the chandeliers. "For _you_ , or for _them?"_

They frowned, not understanding the meaning of their cousin's question. Seeing this, the siren huffed and walked away.

The **Black Wolves** watched them go before turning towards the gathered crowd.

They had guests to take care of.

* * *

The  **Wolves** were livid.

Both Peter and Penelope were ignoring them, dancing away with Liam and Lia, respectively. They glared at their pupils one last time before glancing around the room, trying and failing to spot their siblings. 

"You're scaring your guests, dear siblings."

They looked to the side to see their brother making his way towards them. The **Time Lord** had put on a red and black rococo suit, his reddish brown hair tied back in a low ponytail.

 **"And you look idiotic."** they hissed, angered further when he laughed at them.

"Don't be so disappointed. Maison and Mason just aren't ready to talk you yet. Not everyone is as bold as you." he sipped his champagne as the **Wolves** glared at him.

"Where's your daughter?" Gnaeus asked. He always worried that their balls were far too dangerous for the normal girl.

Tyrone hummed. "Library. Hopefully she will fall asleep reading."

Glaucia grunted, if her mother were here she should have no doubt scowled her for making such a sound in front of her guests.

Seeming to have had enough fun with his sibling, the  **Lord** turned to leave, but not before telling the angered  **Wolves** one final thing. "Do stop your glaring, dear siblings. The **Yellow Wolves** aren't in this room anymore."

Both snapped their heads to the side at that, questions and demands on the tip of their tongues, only to see that their elder brother had disappeared in the sea of guests. They would have screamed if that wouldn't have brought attention to them. Instead, they chose to think where their new siblings would have gone.

Garden? While they were the outdoor type, they doubted that they would stay there for long.

One of the hallways? No, they wouldn't dare go walking around without a guide.

Library? They would need a guide to go there, and any other room in the castle.

* * *

"The **Yellow** **Wolves** have fallen asleep." Omega murmured.

Both Hunters and Muriks were far away from the host for them not to be noticed.

"Already?" Penelope asked, keeping an eye on her master and the barrier that the guests provided.

"With the excitement that they no doubt felt today and the calming atmosphere that the library provides, I'm not surprised."

"Who found them?" asked Peter as the Muriks were too busy watching the siren in awe to speak.

"Tyrone."

He nodded, briefly glancing around. "Mind diverting the **Blacks'** attention for us to sneak away."

Omega smiled, eyes sparkling in amusement. "Of course. Use the passages for the servants, they are far quicker and easier than the halls."

The duo nodded, grabbing their halfa's hand and maneuvering around the guests as Omega set off to speak with their cousin.

* * *

"It was good to see you again Peter." Penelope said, a sleeping Mason in her arms as Lia boarded the carriage.

"Same here, Penny. Good luck with your master."

A laugh and a wink. "Right back at 'cha."

* * *

While Peter was talking on the phone with Stan, the  **Black Wolves** realized that they haven't seen their pupils in a while. They later realized that both Hunters had sneaked away with the Dippers.

The castle luckily wasn't damaged by their tantrum thanks to Tyrone's quick thinking of calling their parents, who weren't at all happy to learn of their children's plan.

* * *

Peter and Penelope ended up avoiding Glaucia for a week.


End file.
